Changer le monde
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Le jour où Sonja décida de transformer une jeune humaine en vampire, elle ignorait qu'elle allait changer le monde. Un avenir radieux était-il envisageable ? Ou l'obscurité finirait-elle par les rattraper à son tour ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Me revoilà encore une fois sur ce fandom.**

**Pour changer, voici une fanfiction, pas un OS ni un Drabble. Ici, une bonne partie des personnages d'Underword seront présents, de même que des Oc que, j'espère, vous allez apprécier.**

**Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (heureusement pour eux, en fait).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Chevauchant à travers les bois, les sens en alerte, Sonja se tenait prête à réagir si jamais les loups-garous attaquaient. Encore une fois, elle était sortie sans prévenir ses pairs, allant à l'encontre des consignes imposées par son père. Certes, elle faisait partie du conseil mais elle préférait profiter de l'espace autour de leur repère plutôt que de rester enfermée à longueur de journée. De toute façon, elle ne s'intéressait que très peu aux débats des vampires, ne se sentant pas à sa place au sein du conseil. Elle n'avait acquis son rang que par sa naissance et non par son mérite. Elle était douée pour le combat, s'entraînant régulièrement mais la diplomatie n'était pas son point fort, bien au contraire. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi les membres du conseil ne décidaient pas de la remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question informulée. Ils avaient tous peur de Viktor dont le caractère irritable était connu par tous les vampires. Même avec elle, sa propre fille, il se montrait trop exigeant, la sermonnant pendant des heures quand elle ne respectait pas les règles vampiriques.

Chassant de ses pensées le conseil des vampires et son père, Sonja reporta son attention sur l'environnement autour d'elle. Malgré la rapidité de sa monture, elle arrivait à percevoir chaque détail de l'espace forestier ainsi que les bruissements presque imperceptibles des animaux nocturnes qui se risquaient dans les bois les plus dangereux du pays. Une mauvaise rencontre alors qu'elle était seule pourrait facilement lui être fatale mais elle pouvait compter sur son épée qui pendait sur sa hanche. L'arme avait été conçue par un forgeron Lycan du château et possédait un système qui lui permettait d'envoyer des lames tranchantes sur ses adversaires. Elle avait pu sauver sa vie de nombreuses fois grâce à ce dispositif et elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir sur elle. Sonja finit par calmer sa monture, trottant doucement, son regard se posant sur les branches basses des arbres. Elle avait cru entendre un bruit familier de pattes courant sur l'herbe humide, ce qui ne la rassura pas. Elle s'était aventurée plus loin que d'habitude sans faire attention au fait qu'elle traversait une région infestée de loups-garous qui n'étaient pas aussi pacifiques que les Lycans.

Sonja entendit un cri au loin, comme un appel au secours, une supplication hurlée à pleins poumons. Ce n'était pas elle que la pauvre victime appelait. Les humains ne les voyaient que comme des monstres, vampires autant que loups-garous. Ils n'avaient foi qu'en Dieu et ses messagers, croyant que l'inconnu divin pourrait les sauver alors que rien ne prouvait son existence. Talonnant son destrier, la fille de Viktor se dirigea vers l'origine des hurlements qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les bêtes devaient sûrement dépasser en nombre les humains, ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère. Elle prit soin de se cacher entre les arbres pour observer le massacre qui avait lieu à quelques pas d'elle. Les corps déchiquetés parsemaient le sol, le sang rougissait la neige, traçant des sillons d'une beauté macabre. Sonja remarqua le peu de loups-garous présents et elle dégaina son épée avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Son arme fendait l'air avec souplesse, on aurait cru qu'elle dansait. Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme se battait contre les créatures, tenant de ses deux mains un bâton aiguisé.

Quand elle eut fini sa sale besogne, Sonja chercha un instant la jeune femme du regard. Elle la trouva un peu plus loin, recroquevillée sur le sol, sa robe déchirée par endroits. La femme vampire soupira de soulagement en remarquant que l'humaine n'avait pas été mordue par un loup-garou et elle s'agenouilla près d'elle. Le sang qui coulait des blessures lui rappela qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis un moment et elle dut se concentrer pour oublier sa soif. Elle saisit doucement un des poignets de la jeune femme et le porta à ses lèvres, récupérant son sang sans pour autant planter ses crocs dans la chair fine et tentante. En une gorgée, elle vit la vie de l'humaine défiler dans son esprit, lui indiquant tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Elle s'appelait Sylya, venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et était orpheline de père, tué lors d'une attaque par un village voisin. Ce qui étonna le plus Sonja fut la mémoire sans faille de la jeune femme. Elle retenait tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle entendait et était capable de le ressortir à n'importe quel moment. Une telle qualité pourrait faire des miracles au sein du conseil des vampires.

- Dame Sonja ! la héla une voix. Nous vous avons cherché partout !

- Vous n'avez pas dû aller très loin, rétorqua-t-elle. Que voulez-vous ?

- Votre père s'inquiétait à votre sujet. Il avait peur que vous ne soyez pas rentrée avant le lever du soleil.

La fille de Viktor eut un sourire amusé, imaginant très bien son père faire les cents pas au château en se demandant ce qu'elle était encore en train de faire au dehors. Il avait envoyé deux membres de sa garde personnelle pour partir à sa recherche, ce qui signifiait qu'il se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle. Il avait beau ne plus le montrer depuis un certain temps, Sonja savait qu'il l'aimait à sa manière. Elle était son unique fille, la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir une autre personne de sa famille à qui se confier, un frère ou une sœur qui la comprendrait. Sans compter sur une mère qui aurait pu l'élever avec tout l'amour dont elle aurait eu besoin. Mais Ilona était morte en lui donnant naissance et la culpabilité ne cessait de la ronger depuis qu'elle le savait. Elle aurait dû faire un effort pour éviter d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son père mais elle souhaitait simplement un peu plus de liberté pour découvrir le monde entier et non pas pour assister aux réunions du conseil qui l'ennuyaient profondément.

- Dame Sonja, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais le temps presse.

- Je le sais, Skydd. Nous pouvons partir.

Elle fit monter l'humaine derrière l'un de deux gardes puis grimpa sur sa propre monture avant de prendre le chemin du château. Elle espérait pouvoir parler à son père avant qu'il ne soit au courant du fait qu'elle ramenait une humaine encore en vie. Elle avait déjà préparé de bonnes excuses pour justifier son geste, ayant comme argument la mémoire de Sylya. Si cette dernière arrivait à intégrer leur camp sans perdre sa capacité mémorielle, ils pourraient avoir un nouvel avantage par rapport à autrefois. Se rappeler de chaque détail des combats, de chaque parole prononcée lors des conseils, de chaque acte de leurs ennemis était un atout non négligeable. Elle l'expliqua aux deux vampires qui l'accompagnaient et ils furent vite convaincus par ses propos. L'humaine, cependant, ne semblait pas d'accord dans le fait de devenir vampire, tenant énormément à son humanité. C'était la seule chose _normale_ à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher sans devenir folle. D'abord l'attaque des loups-garous, ces bêtes monstrueuses, puis maintenant sa future transformation en vampire. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas tomber du cheval, se raccrochant au vampire devant elle.

Alors qu'il était en train d'affuter une des lames des vampires, Lucian vit arriver Sonja, ses deux gardes du corps et l'humaine. Celle-ci ne passait pas inaperçue, ses cheveux blonds brillant sous la lune, ses yeux gris démontrant son appartenance au commun des mortels. Sonja demanda aux deux vampires de conduire Sylya en sécurité dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle allait donner ses armes au forgeron. Elle se retrouva seule avec le Lycan et, en guise de bonjour, elle l'embrassa avec passion, juste après vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Lucian répondit à son baiser, la serrant contre lui avant de caresser sa chevelure ébène. Ils finirent par se séparer puis Sonja lui donna rendez-vous plus tard à leur lieu habituel. Elle devait absolument parler à son père même si l'envie de rester avec son amant était la plus forte. Elle croisa Tanis dans les couloirs qui l'informa du fait que Viktor était au courant de la présence d'une humaine au sein de leur repère. Elle grinça des dents en apprenant cette nouvelle et elle se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec les deux vampires qui avaient été avec elle.

Sonja se rendit donc dans sa chambre où l'attendait patiemment l'humaine qui ne semblait pas avoir essayé de s'enfuir ou de découvrir le reste du château. La vampire aida Sylya à se rendre présentable, lui faisant prendre un bain et lui donnant une des robes qu'elle ne portait jamais. Cette tenue allait mieux à la mortelle que les lambeaux de ses précédents vêtements. Et comme elle deviendrait rapidement une vampire, Sonja trouvait normal de lui donner une tenue correcte. De plus, elle préférait que la jeune femme fasse bonne impression à son père qui était connu pour juger les gens avant de décider de leur sort. Sonja décida ensuite de rassurer Sylya sur Viktor juste avant leur rencontre.

- Mon père terrifie tout le monde et je suppose que tu ne feras pas exception mais, ne t'en fais pas, je serai là pour t'épauler. Je suis responsable de ta venue ici, c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas t'abandonner face à lui.

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra en entendant les paroles de la vampire qui sut qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la rassurer. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer le comportement de son père, n'ayant jamais eu à lui présenter quelqu'un qui allait vivre dans leur repère. Sonja apprit plusieurs règles de vie à l'humaine, commençant par le comportement à avoir envers les aînés. Il était interdit de parler avant eux, de les tutoyer et de tenter de les réveiller. Voyant la curiosité dont faisait preuve Sylya, la vampire lui conta comment se déroulait une cérémonie de réveil, de l'arrivée de l'aîné à sa mise en sommeil pendant que son successeur reprenait conscience grâce à la mémoire du sang. Elle embraya sur les caractéristiques des vampires dont leur sensibilité mortelle au soleil puis elle leur parla de leurs ennemis, les loups-garous et les Lycans, lui expliquant par la même occasion la différence entre les deux espèces. Sonja était fascinée par l'attention dont faisait preuve l'humaine. Cette dernière avait décidé d'en savoir le plus possible puisqu'elle allait devenir une vampire et faire partie de ce monde étrange où se côtoyaient des créatures qu'elle pensait inexistantes.

Une fois les explications finies, Sonja conduisit l'humaine là où Viktor les attendait. Elle poussa doucement Sylya en avant qui, se souvenant des conseils de la vampire, s'agenouilla en baissant la tête, le cœur battant. L'aîné entendit sans peine les battements affolés provenant de la poitrine de la mortelle et il retint un soupir. Il n'avait pas besoin de gens peureux parmi ses rangs, cherchant seulement de valeureux guerriers capables de se battre sans crainte contre leurs ennemis. Toutefois, il avait un minimum de confiance envers sa fille et il écouta ses arguments avec beaucoup d'attention, son regard s'arrêtant sur l'humaine quand Sonja lui décrivit la mémoire phénoménale qu'elle possédait. Entre temps, Sylya s'était relevée et elle croisa les yeux d'un bleu électrique du chef actuel des vampires. Elle sentit soudain toute sa peur s'envoler et elle soutint le regard de Viktor qui fut surpris par tant d'audace de la part d'une jeune femme humaine. Sonja avait assisté à l'exploit de Sylya et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. La mortelle était encore plus incroyable que ce qu'elle croyait au départ et elle promettait de nombreux changements dans leurs habitudes.

- Tu as mon accord pour la transformer, finit par dire Viktor en détachant son regard de celui de Sylya. Dès qu'elle saura contrôler sa soif, tu lui apprendras les bases du combat et tu l'emmèneras faire des rondes sur nos terres.

- Bien père, répondit Sonja sans se départir de son sourire. Si je peux me permettre, nous pourrions trouver un nouveau rang à ajouter au conseil.

- Lequel ? l'interrogea l'aîné.

- Celui d'informatrice. Ses capacités mémorielles et sa faculté à se calmer en présence de vampires influents nous seront vite indispensables.

Viktor comprit la moquerie de sa fille dans ses dernières paroles. Se calmer en présence de vampires influents signifiait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et c'était une grande première. Il hocha simplement la tête puis l'informa sur le fait qu'elles pouvaient quitter la salle. Sylya s'inclina une dernière fois et suivit Sonja à travers les couloirs du château, désirant ne pas se perdre alors qu'elle était encore humaine. La vampire la fit entrer dans une salle réservée aux blessés et à la guérisseuse du repère, lui expliquant qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un de compétent soit près d'elles si jamais quelque chose de mal arrivait ou se passait de travers. Sonja apprit ensuite à la mortelle que c'était la première fois qu'elle transformerait quelqu'un en vampire mais qu'elle allait essayer de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Sylya lui assura qu'elle lui faisait confiance puis elle s'allongea sur la table en pierre qui trônait au centre de la pièce, son cœur recommençant sa course folle. Alertée par le bruit du sang coulant dans les veines de sa nouvelle protégée, Sonja s'approcha à pas de loup. Elle mordit l'humaine à la base du cou, se nourrissant doucement du sang qui coulait dans sa gorge.

- Retiens-toi ou elle mourra, fit calmement une voix dans son dos.

Reconnaissant les intonations de son père, Sonja abandonna le corps de Sylya puis recula, sentant encore ce goût qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout. Elle assista à la transformation de la jeune femme, remarquant la perte de la légère teinte de sa peau due aux travaux exercés au soleil. Son corps tout entier sembla se consolider alors que ses paupières s'ouvraient d'un coup, montrant au père et à sa fille des yeux bleus électriques communs à tous les vampires. Sonja s'attendait à voir la nouvelle vampire se demander où elle était, être un peu désorientée par tout ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir grâce à ses sens beaucoup plus développés que ceux d'humains normaux mais tout ce que fit Sylya fut de se tenir la tête en maudissant la migraine qui était en train de la saisir.

- N'auriez-vous pas quelques herbes contre les maux de tête ? tenta Sylya en grimaçant.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Sonja dont l'incompréhension était très visible. Elle ne devrait rien ressentir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce doit être passager, répondit Viktor d'un air sûr. Nous verrons bien comment son état évoluera.

Intérieurement, il était déjà en train de se poser beaucoup de questions au sujet de Sylya. Comment faisait-elle pour ressentir une douleur humaine alors qu'elle venait juste de devenir une vampire ? Et pourquoi sa soif ne s'était-elle toujours pas manifestée ? Il chassa mentalement ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête, ayant des problèmes plus importants à régler. Il était venu pour vérifier si sa fille se débrouillait bien avec la transformation et, désormais, il pouvait de nouveau vaquer à ses occupations. Il laissa seules les deux vampires qui échangèrent un regard intrigué. Sylya s'était attendue à souffrir le martyr quand Sonja l'avait mordue mais finalement, elle était plutôt contente de sa transformation. En se concentrant bien, elle pouvait entendre les pas de Viktor dans l'escalier, la dispute qu'il y avait entre deux vampires à l'étage supérieur et le hurlement d'un loup. Ce fut cette dernière découverte qui l'étonna le plus et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Sonja lui avait parlé de loups-garous et de Lycans mais pas de simples loups, ce qui la contrariait un peu. Après tout, elle avait subi beaucoup de dégâts dus à ces bêtes quand elle aidait ses parents au village.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Sylya.

- Rien de spécial, Dame Sonja. Je suis juste étonnée par la présence de véritables loups.

- Les loups ont leur propre territoire et ont bien le droit de vivre eux-aussi. Ils ne sont pas dangereux pour nous, ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

- Merci, vous me rassurez. J'avais peur de devoir encore subir les crocs de ces bêtes.

- Tu as juste à craindre nos ennemis et non les animaux. Et, avant que j'oublie, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Sonja. Je ne suis pas une aînée, pas comme mon père, alors tu as parfaitement le droit de me considérer comme ton égale.

- Sauf que vous êtes la fille d'un aîné, objecta Sylya. Et je suis certaine que Viktor ne serait pas très heureux de voir que je ne respecte pas la politesse due à mes supérieurs.

- Le jugement de mon père devrait être le cadet de tes soucis. Dans peu de temps, il va entrer dans sa période de sommeil et c'est envers Amélia que tu devras faire tes preuves. Crois-moi, elle est moins exigeante que lui alors habitue-toi à notre proximité et ne t'obstine pas.

Sylya finit par rendre les armes et elle approuva d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Elle avait l'impression que Sonja ne pouvait pas se confier à n'importe qui et qu'elle manquait de compagnie. Elle se demanda un instant comment la fille d'un puissant personnage pouvait-elle se trouver si seule alors que chez les humains, ceux qui détenaient tous les pouvoirs étaient considérés comme des personnes à avoir dans son entourage pour passer pour quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être les règles étaient-elles finalement différentes chez les vampires ? Par politesse envers Sonja, Sylya choisit de se taire, ne voulant pas l'accabler avec ses questions. Cependant, la fille de Viktor remarqua sans peine que sa protégée se posait de nombreuses questions, pouvant le voir à l'expression de ses yeux. Elle l'encouragea de vive-voix et la nouvelle vampire se lança alors, mesurant tout de même ses paroles pour ne pas blesser sa créatrice.

- Vous ne me semblez… Tu ne me sembles pas être proche de ton père. C'est comme si un fossé vous séparait. Et j'ai aussi l'impression que tu es seule, sans réelle compagnie.

- Ce ne sont pas que des impressions, soupira Sonja avec tristesse. Ma mère n'a pas survécu à ma naissance et c'est cet événement qui a éloigné mon père de moi dès ma plus tendre enfance. Il essaye de se comporter comme un père envers moi, je le vois bien mais … il n'y arrive pas vraiment. Quant aux autres vampires, j'ai décidé par moi-même de ne pas être proche d'eux. Je hais l'hypocrisie et ils sont tous là à me jeter de fleurs alors que je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

- Tout cela va changer ! s'exclama alors Sylya avec une lueur dans le regard. Déjà parce que tu ne seras plus seule, j'en fais le serment ! Tu viens de me donner l'immortalité alors la moindre des choses est de te remercier comme je le peux. Tu pourras compter sur moi si tu as besoin de décharger tes pensées ou ton cœur !

Elles se sourirent puis s'enlacèrent. Elles venaient de tisser un lien d'amitié qui ne risquait pas de se briser avec le temps. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elles croyaient car le futur n'était pas aussi joyeux que ce qu'elles auraient pu croire. En transformant Sylya, Sonja était loin de savoir qu'elle venait d'enclencher un processus qui allait changer le cours du monde et de l'histoire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Que ceux qui pensent que je n'aime pas les membres du conseil lèvent la main !**

**Apparition de nouveaux personnages, bons ou mauvais, à vous de voir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sylya s'habituait peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie, découvrant les vampires du château et accompagnant Sonja à chacune de ses sorties. La fille de Viktor était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme elle mais ce n'était malheureusement pas l'avis de tous les vampires. En effet, les membres du conseil avaient beaucoup de mal à se faire au caractère enjoué et toujours joyeux de celle qui avait reçu le titre d'informatrice. Sylya passait son temps à faire de l'humour pour dérider Sonja, ce qui marchait très bien mais cela excédait les membres du conseil. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait le droit de participer à leurs réunions alors qu'elle venait à peine d'être transformée et Viktor avait dû se justifier tout en défendant la nouvelle vampire. Sonja se rappelait encore de la tête des autres membres du conseil quand son père avait tenté maladroitement de mettre en avant les qualités de Sylya. Lui qui était si connu pour ne pas s'encombrer de personnes inutiles, sa décision n'avait pas été comprise par les membres du conseil. Ne pouvant s'opposer à Viktor, ils l'avaient acceptée parmi eux mais ils gardaient toujours un œil sur elle.

Actuellement, Sonja essayait de ne pas penser à la remarque que venait de faire Sylya. Cette dernière avait eu la bonne idée de comparer la cérémonie de réveil à un enterrement à cause du peu d'enthousiasme que présentaient les vampires. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était trop pesant pour la jeune vampire et elle finit par détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, admirant les décorations. Au bout de quelques heures, Amélia succéda à Viktor et demanda une réunion du conseil, habitude qui était constamment prise quand un aîné s'éveillait enfin. Les vampires non-concernés par la demande d'Amélia s'en allèrent alors que les autres prenaient place dans la salle. Un de membres commença à donner de récentes nouvelles à l'ancienne vampire qui hocha la tête pour prouver son attention. Les souvenirs de Viktor continuaient à tourner dans son esprit mais elle était assez prête pour mener une discussion sans être dérangée par un événement qui surgissait des pensées du précédent aîné.

- Deux Lycans ont rejoint nos rangs aujourd'hui grâce à l'intervention de Lucian.

- Seulement deux ? s'étonna Amélia. Il nous en faut plus de jour en jour pour protéger notre château et nos terres !

- Il fait ce qu'il peut, intervint Sylya. Si vous laissiez d'autres Lycans transformer les humains, nous perdrions moins de temps.

Le regard de l'aînée s'attarda sur la nouvelle vampire, la dévisageant avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, le temps de retrouver ce visage qu'elle avait vu dans les pensées de Viktor.

- Ainsi, c'est donc toi, notre informatrice. D'après ce que je peux voir, tu as de réelles capacités. Tu as même réussi à éveiller la curiosité du plus froid d'entre nous.

- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, Dame Amélia, mais j'ignore si éveiller la curiosité du Seigneur Viktor est une bonne chose. J'entends par là que Lucian aussi était spécial et on voit ce qu'il devient : un esclave chargé de transformer des humains en Lycans pour notre propre sécurité.

Les autres membres du conseil se mirent en colère, remarquant que la plus jeune des vampires était loin de montrer son respect aux aînés. D'un geste impérieux de la main, Amélia les fit taire, fixant toujours Sylya qui ne bougeait pas, son regard ancré de celui de sa chef. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire, comprenant enfin pourquoi Viktor avait accepté de la faire devenir vampire. La nouvelle recrue ne manquait pas de caractère et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait au détriment de sa propre sécurité. Cependant, sa capacité à analyser tout ce qu'elle voyait était un peu déroutante car elle remarquait certaines choses qui auraient mieux fait d'être cachées. Amélia mit fin au conseil quand elle décida qu'elle avait eu suffisamment d'informations puis elle demanda à Sylya et Sonja de rester, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres vampires. La fille de Viktor et sa protégée s'exécutèrent, s'étonnant elles-aussi de cette demande.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'es plus seule, Sonja. La présence de Sylya semble t'adoucir.

- C'est le cas, Dame Amélia. J'ai l'impression d'être plus détendue depuis que j'ai fait d'elle une vampire.

- Si je peux me permettre, fit remarquer Sylya, beaucoup de vampires m'ont dit qu'ils se sentaient plus détendus depuis que je suis arrivée.

Un silence de plomb s'installa et le regard de l'aînée s'agrandit. Ainsi, la jeune femme pouvait avoir une influence positive sur les vampires du château. Elle était vraiment pleine de ressources et cela suffit à la surprendre encore plus. Elle les congédia et les deux vampires s'inclinèrent devant elle avant de sortir de la pièce. Sonja proposa à sa protégée d'aller s'entraîner dans l'une des salles réservées aux combats, ce que la plus jeune accepta sans problème. La fille de Viktor mit un certain temps à réfléchir à l'arme qu'elle pourrait lui donner, la jugeant selon sa taille et son poids. Elle finit par lui donner une épée à la lame très fine, facilement maniable et qui pouvait passer sans souci entre deux côtes ou deux mailles d'une armure. Quand elle prit l'arme en main, Sylya sut qu'elle ne la quitterait jamais tant elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été conçue pour elle.

- A-t-elle déjà servi ? demanda-t-elle à Sonja.

- Oui mais peu de fois, lui répondit doucement sa créatrice. Elle appartenait à ma mère mais elle s'en servait peu, d'après ce que j'en sais.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas l'accepter, objecta Sylya. Chaque objet a son propriétaire et puis, je ne veux pas voir la tristesse obscurcir ton visage au souvenir de ta mère.

- C'est un cadeau que je te fais alors prends-la. Si tu ne souhaites pas l'utiliser, garde-la quand même. De cette manière, je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Mais comme tu veux quand même une arme faite pour toi, suis-moi, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra arranger les choses.

Sylya suivit Sonja à travers le château, essayant encore et toujours de tout observer. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de coin de leur repère à découvrir avant de pouvoir se situer très facilement dedans. La fille de Viktor la conduisit à la forge où Lucian était en train de battre un morceau de fer. A l'approche des deux vampires, il leva les yeux vers elles et esquissa un sourire. Il appréciait beaucoup la protégée de celle qu'il aimait car il trouvait qu'elle possédait une joie de vivre différente des autres vampires. Sylya se comportait avec lui comme si elle était en présence d'un égal, ce que de nombreux guerriers lui avaient reproché. Généralement, elle ne les écoutait pas, se contentant de suivre son propre instinct vis-à-vis de toutes les personnes présentes au sein du château, vampires comme Lycans.

- Forgeron, commença Sonja, j'aurais besoin d'une arme pour cette demoiselle. Il lui faudrait une épée assez fine mais capable de transpercer la peau des loups-garous.

- Elle sera prête d'ici quelques jours, répondit Lucian en croisant son regard. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que sa sécurité soit garantie.

- Et j'aimerais que mon nom soit gravé sur la lame, intervint la concernée. Comme ça, je serai certaine que personne ne l'utilisera à ma place.

Le Lycan hocha la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Si les autres vampires voyaient le nom de la jeune femme sur une arme, jamais ils n'accepteraient de la prendre pour s'en servir. Sylya le remercia puis s'en alla, laissant les deux amants seuls. Lucian s'était remis au travail sous le regard attendri de Sonja qui se demandait comment elle pourrait supporter sa vie sans lui. Sentant toujours la présence de sa bien-aimée, le forgeron s'arrêta puis se tourna vers elle avant de prendre sa main et de la poser à l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Ces battements que tu ressens sont pour toi, Sonja. Tu me permets de vivre.

- Lucian, murmura la fille de Viktor, tu es tout pour moi. Si seulement nous pouvions nous enfuir.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? A cause de ton père ?

- Il a déjà perdu sa femme, je ne veux pas lui imposer une nouvelle souffrance.

D'un point de vue sentimental, Lucian comprenait parfaitement sa bien-aimée mais comme cela concernait Viktor, il n'avait pas les mêmes opinions. Peu lui importait la souffrance de l'aîné alors qu'il souhaitait simplement vivre avec Sonja pour le restant de ses jours. De plus, Viktor ne se gênait pas, lui, de son côté, pour la faire souffrir avec des remarques inutiles. Comprenant le cheminement des pensées de son amant, Sonja soupira avec tristesse. Jamais elle ne pourrait parvenir à vivre dans la paix, que ce soit une paix entre vampires et Lycans ou entre Lucian et son père. Lucian caressa furtivement la joue de l'élue de son cœur puis il se remit soudain à son travail, entendant quelqu'un arriver. Sonja se tendit en percevant les pas mais elle décida de rattraper la situation avant l'arrivée de la personne.

- Fais vite forgeron, cette arme doit être prête si je veux commencer son entraînement.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Milady.

Une jeune femme arriva, ses yeux alternant entre Sonja et Lucian. L'air hautain de la fille de Viktor la fit sourire car elle savait qu'elle essayait simplement de satisfaire son père par son comportement. Secouant la tête, elle s'avança vers la vampire qui l'accueillit avec un faible sourire. Katherine était la fille de Markus, fille qu'il avait engendré avec une mortelle décédée à l'accouchement. Sa naissance avait fait beaucoup de bruit au sein du conseil, les membres ne comprenant pas pourquoi un aîné ne respectait pas le sang pur des vampires. A vrai dire, Markus n'en avait rien à faire de savoir si oui ou non, sa descendance était pure dans le sang puisqu'il était lui-même un humain, certes immortel, mais qui avait été mordu par une chauve-souris. Katherine faisait sa fierté et lui ressemblait beaucoup avec ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle attachait toujours en chignon et ses yeux qui viraient la plupart du temps au vert. Elle assistait à chacun des conseils et donnait toujours son opinion, ce qui lui avait valu la sympathie de ceux qui s'étaient autrefois opposés à sa naissance.

A cause de cette affection que les membres du conseil lui témoignaient, Sonja n'arrivait pas beaucoup à s'entendre avec Katherine. Cette dernière était tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être et avait la chance d'être protégée par un père aimant qui ne voyait pas qu'en elle une vampire comme les autres. Elles ne s'étaient jamais disputées, parlant très peu à cause de ce fossé qu'il y avait entre elle. La fille de Markus avait bien essayé plusieurs fois de commencer une conversation mais Sonja ne lui prêtait jamais son attention, prétextant souvent des rendez-vous avec Tanis pour ses leçons ou des entraînements au combat.

- Forgeron, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Nos guerriers ont ramené plusieurs chaudrons d'argent liquide et nous avons besoin d'armes pour combattre. Si tu pouvais forger nos épées dans de l'argent, nous te serions très reconnaissants.

- C'est un Lycan, Katherine. Il ne pourra jamais prendre les armes à mains nues sans souffrir.

- Nous avons réellement besoin de nous défendre contre les loups-garous, Sonja. Si ton obsession pour les Lycans nous empêche de nous battre, je pense que je devrais en parler à ton père.

Sonja serra les poings, se retenant de corriger la fille de Markus à sa façon. Elle ne pouvait pas exprimer clairement ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant sans risquer de dévoiler ses sentiments pour Lucian. Katherine la toisait dans toute sa splendeur, reposant ensuite son regard sur le Lycan.

- Je compte sur toi forgeron. Peut-être que nos aînés pourront te remercier pour ce geste.

Elle s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant une Sonja en colère et un Lucian complètement désemparé. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait obéir à cette commande même si l'argent allait empoisonner son organisme.

- Si elle n'était pas la fille de Markus, je pense que je l'aurais attachée à un arbre en laissant le soleil lui régler son compte.

- Rien ne t'en empêche, ils ne pourront jamais remonter jusqu'à toi.

- Non mais ils chercheraient un responsable parmi les Lycans et je ne veux pas te faire courir ce risque.

Sonja effleura d'un baiser les lèvres de Lucian avant de le laisser à son travail. Elle devait faire attention de plus en plus, surtout que les vampires surveillaient beaucoup plus qu'avant les Lycans. Si leur relation venait à être découverte, elle pouvait être certaine que Lucian serait tué et elle se demanda un instant si son sort serait tout aussi cruel. Chassant toutes ces macabres pensées de son esprit, elle prit le chemin de sa chambre en évitant le plus possible toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait être seule, complètement seule. La solitude lui permettait de réfléchir à tête reposée et de ne pas être obligée de toujours jouer un rôle qui ne lui allait pas. La présence de Sylya ne l'aurait pas dérangée mais elle avait peur d'être la cible de ses questions. Sa protégée apprenait trop vite et savait des choses qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'ignorer, ce qui inquiétait fortement la fille de Viktor. S'allongeant sur son lit, Sonja laissa la fatigue la gagner, fermant les yeux afin de se reposer.

Juste après avoir fait sa demande à Lucian, Katherine était retournée au château, la tête pleine de questions. Elle comprenait de moins en moins Sonja, essayant de trouver pourquoi elle n'acceptait aucune entente avec elle. Soupirant, elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, souhaitant se détendre un peu avant d'aller s'entraîner pour parfaire ses attaques. Elle entendit soudain la voix de Tanis et elle s'arrêta. Poussée par la curiosité, elle suivit le son de la voix de l'historien et le trouva en grande conversation avec Sylya, la nouvelle vampire. Cette dernière semblait plongée en pleine réflexion, comme si elle pesait le pour ou le contre d'une proposition. Elle finit par secouer la tête de droite à gauche avant de croiser le regard de son percepteur.

- C'est vraiment bon de votre part de me demander cela mais je ne peux que refuser. Certes, je n'ai pas encore eu le chance d'expérimenter ma nouvelle place en tant qu'informatrice mais je suis certaine que je servirais mieux les vampires de cette manière.

- Etre historien est aussi une grande faveur ! Nous transcrivons tout ce qui a eu lieu pour garder en mémoire les…

- Je sais tout cela, le coupa gentiment Sylya, mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie à ranger les archives ou à les remplir. Je veux aussi aller sur le terrain et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis heureuse que Sonja s'occupe de moi.

- Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis …

Tanis se surprit à penser que la jeune femme était vraiment trop têtue, presque autant que la fille de Viktor. Une, c'était déjà beaucoup dans le château, mais deux personnes avec ce caractère, c'était de trop. Il était persuadé que les ennuis finiraient par ne pas tarder avec ces deux-là et il laissa s'échapper un soupir de résignation. Sylya le quitta en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, tombant nez à nez avec Katherine qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la fin de leur conversation. La fille de Markus fit l'innocente, comme si elle était réellement étonnée d'apercevoir la protégée de Sonja.

- Bonjour Sylya. Quelle surprise de te rencontrer ici.

- Bonjour Dame Katherine. Je venais rendre visite à Tanis pour mes cours d'histoire afin de me mettre à jour sur le monde qui m'environne.

- J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas effrayée avec tous nos grands secrets.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, il en faudra plus pour me faire vraiment peur.

Elle souhaita une bonne journée à Katherine puis s'en alla sous ses regards médusés. Tanis sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque et il pâlit en apercevant la fille de Markus. Il avait beau regretter l'obstination de Sonja à ne rien apprendre, il n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver comment engager la conversation avec la vampire aux yeux verts. Décidément, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir face aux filles des aînés alors que le fils d'Amélia ne posait aucun problème. Contrairement à Sonja et Katherine, Vølk lui témoignait beaucoup de respect, cherchant à s'instruire pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissance. Mais ces temps-derniers, le fils de la dernière aînée passait plus de temps à se reposer même si, actuellement, il se trouvait lui-aussi à la bibliothèque.

- Sylya est un peu trop sûre d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Katherine à l'historien. Elle est persuadée qu'il lui faudra de choses pour l'effrayer.

- Ce n'est pas de l'assurance qu'elle présente, lui répondit Tanis, seulement une part de la vérité. Alors qu'elle était encore humaine, elle a rencontré Viktor et, contrairement à nous tous, elle n'a pas pris peur.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, Tanis, elle est de très mauvais goût ! s'exclama la fille de Markus en croisant les bras.

- Je ne tenterais jamais de faire de l'humour devant vous, Katherine. C'est ce qui est réellement arrivé. Et comme je l'ai dit, elle n'était encore qu'une humaine.

La jeune femme dévisagea l'historien, tentant de savoir s'il disait la vérité et elle comprit qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Elle savait qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas toujours tout dévoiler mais là, il semblait vraiment sincère, ce qui l'étonna. Les capacités de la nouvelle venue étaient bien plus grandes que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer et elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas dangereux pour l'ensemble des vampires. En effet, Sylya lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu tête en l'air comme si elle préférait aller aux devants des ennuis au lieu de réfléchir. Essayant de ne pas y penser, Katherine remercia Tanis puis entra dans la bibliothèque avant de chercher un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser. Alors qu'elle allait en prendre un sur une étagère, quelqu'un lui barra le passage avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle et dégageait une aura de puissance que certains lui jalousaient. Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, Katherine avait cru qu'il n'était qu'un guerrier humain transformé en vampire pour renforcer les troupes mais, tout comme elle et Sonja, il était le descendant de l'un des aînés.

- Que me veux-tu, Vølk ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis ici dans l'unique but de te parler ? J'ai une soif de connaissance qui dépasse ton imagination et ce lieu est mon repère.

- Ton repère ? Laisse-moi rire, lança Katherine avec une pointe de moquerie. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te battre comme tout le monde. On a besoin de toi dans l'armée et non dans les livres. On voit ce que ça donne avec Tanis.

- Es-tu vraiment obligée de toujours te comporter comme une garce avec tout le monde ? Tanis aime ce qu'il fait et nous avons besoin d'un historien, que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais avec toi, il faut respecter les convenances pour ne pas risquer de déplaire à nos aînés. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu traites Sonja, parfois, et je peux te dire que c'est indigne de toi.

- Indigne ? Regarde-la un peu Vølk ! Elle fait partie du conseil mais ne vient jamais. Elle passe son temps à courir au-dehors pour satisfaire son bon plaisir et pour nous ramener des jeunettes inutiles.

- Sylya a dit sept-ans et, aux dernières nouvelles, elle a été nommée informatrice par Viktor lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela si elle n'était pas digne de confiance.

Katherine lui lança un regard méprisant avant de prendre le livre qui l'intéressait, s'éloignant de lui pour se mettre seule à une table. Vølk soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de vampire aussi prétentieuse et aussi désireuse de plaire que la fille de Markus. Il comprenait qu'elle respectât les règles à cause de leurs parents qui étaient des aînés mais elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de rabaisser tout le monde comme elle le faisait en permanence. Quittant la bibliothèque, il décida d'aller rendre visite à sa mère, n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir depuis son réveil. Il la trouva en pleine conversation avec un des membres du conseil qui se retira à son arrivée. Amélia adressa un bref sourire à son fils avant de lui demander comme se passaient ses journées au château.

- J'apprends chaque jour et j'essaye de m'entraîner pour devenir un vrai guerrier. Katherine serait sûrement heureuse de le savoir, surtout quand on voit la façon dont elle me traite.

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec elle ? l'interrogea sa mère.

- Elle ne comprend pas que l'érudition est aussi une qualité dont on peut se vanter. Elle va finir par réussir à me mettre en colère. Sa dernière trouvaille est de critiquer Sylya sous prétexte qu'elle ne nous sert à rien.

- Elle finira par changer d'avis comme chacun des vampires. Les membres du conseil ne comprennent toujours pas la décision de Viktor et doutent du bien-fondé de sa transformation. Mais tu verras que tout s'arrangera avec le temps.

Vølk murmura qu'il l'espérait avant de changer de sujet. Il ne pouvait profiter de la présence de sa mère qu'un siècle sur trois et, même si elle se comportait avec lui comme une mère aimante, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester plus de temps avec elle. Ils discutèrent longuement sans savoir que quelque part dans le château, un coup d'état était en train de se préparer.

* * *

**Quel est donc ce coup d'état qui se prépare ? Et comment trouvez-vous Katherine et Vølk ?**


End file.
